


Close Enough

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert/Starscream, never imagined this. Prompt from Ladydragon76.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

The negavator incident had not rolled out in the way any of the Autobots had thought. They were all convinced that Starscream had taken advantage of him. It wasn’t like that though. Not at all. Sometimes it was all Red Alert could do not to go running back to the Seeker. 

He wanted to, but he had duties. He could not...just betray the cause. 

Then the war ended...

and fear took over. What if Starscream didn’t really want him? What if he was wrong? What is he read things wrong? It made his armour tremble, and that made Inferno ask questions.

That was...inconvenient. He loved his friend, but the mech kept a close watch on him. Always worrying that he was glitching. Starscream was never like that. He didn’t treat Red like a helpless sparkling or like he was fragile like some Praxian crystal growth. 

He liked that a lot. So much he wasn’t even sure he cared if Starscream used him. He just wanted to be close to the mech. That would be enough.


End file.
